In Which Wickedness Ensues
by popcorngoo
Summary: Everyone is going back to their normal lives now that the Witch of the Waste is not a problem, and Prince Justin has been found. But what about Howl and Sophie? Sophie is a young woman again, and Howl has his heart back. Both are in love with the other, but how do they go forward?


Hello all! I've recently re-read the Howl's Moving Castle novel, and being much older than I was when I originally read it I felt the very powerful need to write a lemon. XD I'm so naughty. But there was so much unresolved romantic tension amirite? Seriously, in the book they don't even kiss. At least in the movie they get a little more action. It leaves one to wonder how the proper little sexual novice Sophie Hatter ends up doing the deed with the wicked lady seducer Howl Jenkins. Btw this is mostly based on the book! Just a heads up. Btw I was wondering if this should be a stand alone fic, or perhaps a group of unrelated ficlets, or even maybe continue on as a story? I'd like reviews telling me what you think on that aspect. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just using them for my depraved musings.

* * *

"Sophie! Come look at these flowers!", shouted Michael from somewhere in the field of flowers that Wizard Sulliman created. Sophie walked over to the young boy, and they admired the strange beauty of the magically grown flowers together. It was a bright sunny day, and a comforting breeze ruffled Sophie's skirts and hair. Their day to day activities resumed as they were before all the chaos of the Witch of the Waste, and her fire demon Miss Angoria. Michael was still Howl's apprentice, and keeper of his coins so he didn't spend it all frivolously. Calcifer, despite being freed from his contract with Howl, still lives in the castle with them, helping cook breakfast and heat the bath. He does wander off from time to time though, but always comes back when it's raining. Prince Justin has gone back to his duties with the King, as well as Wizard Sulliman. Howl didn't have to work as the Royal Wizard anymore, much to his great relief. Sophie still lived in the moving castle with her newly acquired 'family' cleaning, and managing the flower shop. Howl still behaved childishly, sleeping til noon, and spending hours in the bath changing his appearance.

There were subtle differences however, that one who knew where to look would notice. Sophie no longer felt the need to kill a single spider, and even started talking to some of them as if they were friends. She also stopped trying to cut up Howl's clothes, unless he deserved it. Howl wouldn't go out for days on end courting ladies anymore. Instead he devoted his energy to trying to simultaneously infuriate Sophie, and make her smile.

This was just the thing he was doing at the moment as Sophie and Michael were coming inside with the flowers for the shop. Sophie dropped her tub of flowers in shock. "W-what are you doing?" she gasped.

Howl stood in the middle of the room with brooms and cleaning supplies going haywire. The brooms were actually moving, and dancing about as if they were charmed, which they probably were.

Howl smiled his dazzling smile at her, and replied, "I've enchanted them! Isn't this great? Now you won't have to work so hard."

Sophie just stared at the madness in front of her. The brooms and scrubbers seemed to just clean everything in sight. One was scrubbing at a book, probably ruining it's pages. Two brooms were fighting as if they were swords for some reason. A mop had gotten itself caught in a floorboard and was spinning about as it tried to free itself, causing more damage. Things were definitely not right.

Howl rubbed at his chin as if all this were a stroll in the park. "Hmm...that won't do..."

One broom in particular bumped into Sophie and fancied her apparently because it started to bump into her enthusiastically. Sophie's cheeks burned with embarrassment and anger. "W-what's wrong with this one!?" She tried to get out of it's way, but it continued to follow her. Michael, who had been watching all of this quietly, decided that it would be wise to leave this mess up to Sophie and wouldn't want to get in her warpath. He slipped out the door to go down to Cesari's and see his 'Lettie'.

"Howl!", cried Sophie as the broom knocked her down and was thrusting against her in a very inappropriate manner.

"Whoops!" Howl said, and with a wave of his hand all the cleaning supplies ceased to be animated. He kicked the one that molested Sophie away and knelt down to her. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes shined as if she might start crying. His chest tightened uncomfortably. That wasn't what he wanted at all. She stood up just then and instead of crying, thankfully, started ranting at him in anger. "What were you thinking! This is just a bigger mess than before! Now I'll have to spend all day fixing the damage you've done! And oh...my-uhm-_back_ hurts now because of that one." Sophie glared at the broom which accosted her. Sophie rubbed her derriere, feeling put out, even though she'd just said her back was hurting.

Howl's eyes softened at her. This was the woman he loved. This fiery, cantankerous, yet soft and kindhearted young woman. Without looking at her he waved his hand in a particular motion, and the mess was gone. Everything was put back in it's place, and the wet splotches of the mop were dried.

"Oh.", said Sophie as she blinked up at him, feeling like the fire was taken out from under her.

Howl walked up to her taking her face in his hand, and gently wiping her cheeks with his sleeve. "Now what was that about your _back_?"

Blushing furiously, Sophie couldn't help but look anywhere but Howl's face since he still held her in his hand. "Uhm...yes. It's sore. That broom was much too energetic for my liking. Please, never do that again Howl." There was a pleading tone in her voice. He nodded at her, immediately agreeing with her.

"Hmm, I think I've got something that can help with soreness. Come with me." There was no time for argument since he grabbed her wrist and was dashing away up the stairs to his room with Sophie in tow. Sophie wrinkled her nose at the cluttered room, but said nothing as he let go of her.

"Lay down." He said, not looking at her as he shuffled some things about. Sophie meekly complied, feeling a bit strange laying in Howl's bed. She'd never been in it before and felt a bit like an intruder.

"You said it was your back right? Why are you laying on it then? Turn to your stomach." Howl spoke matter of factly. Sophie looked at Howl then, thinking he looked so handsome with his once again blonde hair, shining green eyes, and bejeweled ears. She complied with his order, but couldn't help rolling her eyes at him.

She waited for him, hearing a strange rustling sound since she couldn't see him with her back to him. "Now Sophie don't be alarmed, this will feel a bit warm. Trust me it'll help though." His voice was much closer, almost purring in her ear it felt like, and she had to refrain from jumping a bit.

All at once she felt the cold air on her skin. He had apparently used magic to unbutton her dress in the back. Before she had a chance to feel scandalized there was a warm pressure on her skin, gentle at first, but firmly pressing down. It was actually heavenly. A sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes contentedly. It was his hands she felt. They were warmer than was natural, probably due to some sort of magical spell. Sophie wasn't going to complain because it was the best sensation she'd ever felt. His hands kneaded her skin, rubbing soothing circles and melting her stiffness away. "Mmm...", Sophie moaned softly. Her neck and back muscles grew slack under his heated touch, and she decided she could die right then and be happy. She was unaware of it, but Howl noticed that she was almost purring under him. How cute! His hands were now like fire on her skin, in the most pleasant of ways. His caresses burned wonderfully, and she could do nothing but lie there like a doll completely under his spell.

"You did say it was your _back_ right Sophie?" Howl asked, once again purring in her ear. "Is there anywhere else that is sore?" Sophie usually was quite sharp and could pinpoint exactly when Howl was being wicked. At this time however, Sophie was less than her level headed self. And that rambunctious broom really had hurt her, just not quite on her back.

"Mmmm, lower." She mumbled. Howl's burning hands tickled her lower back and hips, stirring some butterflies in her stomach. Even through her muzzled mind she recognized that this was the most that Howl had ever touched her before. This was entirely new territory and it was exciting and a little terrifying for her.

"Here?", his deep voice purred in her ear, causing the butterflies to flap their wings harder. She shook her head and said, "Lower." Sophie couldn't believe she was encouraging this. What would her mother think? It felt too good to stop now though.

She felt more of her body exposed to the air as Howl unbuttoned her dress to the last button, which was just under the crease of her soft bottom. She still had on her undergarments, which was a blessing she supposed. The cool air caused goosebumps to appear on her and a slight shiver shook her.

"Here?" Howl asked playfully as his hands softly stroked her legs, just above her kneecaps. Sophie resisted the urge to growl at him, because he _knows _dammit where it was sore. "No, not there. Higher." Sophie replied with a hint of fire in her voice. She could hear the chuckle in his voice when he said, "Perhaps you should just tell me where it is." His hands were not idle, and were continuing to stroke up along her legs, higher and higher still, causing the butterflies in her stomach to do loop dee loops. It felt so good where his hands touched her skin, and Sophie just wanted to lay there and let him do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop.

Instead of answering him she simply reached behind her where his left hand was and boldly brought it up to cup her derriere. "Right _there_." She looked forward, feeling too embarrassed to say anything more. Her face flamed bright red.

There was a stillness in the room then. She heard Howl say behind her, "Ah...I see. _There._ Why didn't you say so earlier?" Sophie resisted the urge to make a snide comment at that. He damn well knew where it was. Now both of Howl's hands gently cupped her abused, rounded flesh. The same warm sensation emanated from his palms, but it left Sophie feeling different. She wasn't drowsy anymore. Instead it felt...good. His palms cupped and stroked her behind, and she wanted to cry out with pleasure. It was so strange. She bit her lip instead as his magical fingers kneaded her skin. This wasn't proper. Not at all. They weren't married. Technically they had not even spoken words of love to each other out loud. They seemed to share a mutual understanding of the situation, and words really weren't required. But some sort of validation would have been nice. But now Sophie was in his bed undressed, and feeling the most wonderful feelings. She wondered what Howl was feeling. She couldn't see him, and was afraid that if she turned around he would stop what he was doing.

"Does this feel good?" His normally deep voice had a gravelly tone to it, and Sophie couldn't help the startled jump at the sound of it. She stopped biting her lip and breathily replied, "Y-yes!". Dear god this man was going to kill her with his voice alone. His hands stroked her arse very thoroughly, not missing a single spot, pushing up and pulling the skin down, cupping the cheeks together and a part. He also caressed her upper thighs too, which was heavenly. She never knew those muscles were so stiff until he pressed into them with heated fingers. A low moan escaped her mouth.

"Oh Sophie..."She heard him say behind her. She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care. She felt him drape his body across her to whisper in her ear, "Sophie...is there...anywhere else that is sore?" She bit her lip in contemplation. She could lie and tell him that everywhere was sore, just so she could feel more of those magical hands caressing her skin. But was she really ready for that? Things were getting more intense, and Sophie was a proper lady who didn't act foolishly. Eventually the pretense of this massage would fall away and was she ready to deal with that kind of intimacy? They weren't even properly together! There had been no proposal or declaration of love. Sophie's thoughts were spinning round and round as she thought more on this.

Howl waited patiently for her to decide. He himself was quite breathless. Touching her skin was a heady feeling he had not been prepared for, and left him feeling a bit vulnerable as well. He was not good with intimacy either. Sex was one thing for a man of 27, but with Sophie it wouldn't be just sex. It would be something much deeper, and he was honestly a bit scared to be so physically and emotionally close to another human being. Ever since he got his heart back he's had to accept the fact that Sophie had much more power over him than even the Witch of the Waste ever had. Despite the misgivings his heart was having, his body was definitely ready for more. Sophie was a beautiful young woman, despite her saying otherwise, and he was having trouble resisting pouncing on her at the moment.

Sophie turned around just then, and Howl could see the aroused flush she had to her cheeks. It suited her wonderfully, and her shining deep colored eyes went right through him. Her lips were rosy where she had been biting them, and Howl longed to reach up and cover them with his own lips.

"Howl..." She called softly in her little mouse voice and Howl's chest tightened, "I-I..."

A loud SLAM rang through the house and startled the two, making them jump with widened eyes. They each stared at one another in the silence that followed, and could hear Michael muttering low curses to himself. This interruption seemed to shake them from the spell they had fallen under. Howl cleared his throat, and Sophie noticed delightedly that an adorable blush dusted his cheeks. The both got up wordlessly. Sophie quickly buttoned her dress, and smoothed out her hair. Howl stood by the door and opened it for her in a gentlemanly fashion, and when she looked up at him he winked at her cheekily. She tried to hid her own grin behind her hand, after all it wouldn't due to encourage his wicked behavior. But Sophie felt that they had a secret now, and couldn't help but think, 'Maybe wickedness is all right sometimes.'

The couple went to see what had Michael in such a state. He and 'Lettie' had quarreled. Sophie and Howl listened patiently, but behind their backs they held hands and wouldn't let go.


End file.
